1. Field of the Invention
The invention herein pertains to a deer stand which is used for hunting or observing deer or other animals and particularly pertains to a deer stand for mounting on the side of a tree trunk above the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Deer stands have become increasingly popular with hunters and photographers in recent years to aid in hunting or viewing deer or other animals. Such deer stands! are commonly mounted above the ground on the side of a tree trunk high enough to provide a good view of the surrounding area. This allows a hunter or photographer to see a deer or other animal approaching before the animal gets close enough to the person to sense and avoid him. It also provides an unobstructed view of the animal for taking a clean shot of the animal with a gun or camera.
Some conventional deer stands are notorious flimsy and dangerous due to their instability when mounted on the side of a tree. Oftentimes the purpose of providing a good stable view for a hunter is defeated when a hunter has trouble sighting a deer due to swaying or movement of a flimsy deer stand. Photographers also have difficulty in obtaining a blur-free picture of an animal if the platform on which the photographer is positioned does not remain stationary during photograph exposure. Also, many conventional deer stands are lacking in sufficient attachment points to provide stability when attached to a tree and ground-mounted deer stands often do not provide enough height to give a hunter or a photographer a good view of an animal. Many deer stands are bulky and difficult to transport to a hunting or photographing site due to the impossibility of folding them into a compact configuration. Usual deer stands are also generally uncomfortable after a hunter or photographer sits for an extended period of time. In addition, conventional deer stands often do not provide a safe place for a person to stand upon and this forces a hunter or photographer to remain seated while firing a weapon or camera.
Thus, with the problems and disadvantages of prior art deer stands, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a deer stand that! is both stable and comfortable when a hunter or photographer sits in it for an extended period of time.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide a deer stand which can be easily folded into a collapsed configuration for ease in transporting and storing.
It is also an objective of the present invention to provide a deer stand which is very secure upon mounting to a side of a tree trunk and will not move vertically or horizontally when a hunter or photographer is attempting to shoot an animal.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a deer stand which includes a stable surface on which a hunter or photographer may stand without fear of losing his balance and falling.
It is still yet another objective of the present invention to provide a deer stand which includes multiple attachment means for which to attach the deer stand to the side of a tree trunk.
Various other objectives and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed presentation is set forth below.